John Wetton
John Kenneth Wetton (born 12 June 1949, Willington, Derby, Derbyshire, England - died 31 January 2017, Bournemouth, Dorset, England) is an English singer, bassist and guitarist. Born in Derbyshire, Wetton grew up in Bournemouth, Dorset. He has been a professional singer/songwriter/musician since the late 1960s as a member of such progressive rock bands as Mogul Thrash, Family, King Crimson (working with childhood friend Robert Fripp), Roxy Music/Bryan Ferry band, Uriah Heep, UK and Wishbone Ash. Wetton found worldwide fame in 1982 with the explosion of the band, Asia, whose self-titled debut album sold millions and became Billboard Magazine's #1 album of 1982. This album remains one of only four albums ever to stay at the #1 position of the Billboard album chart for nine consecutive weeks. Wetton has achieved an original bass guitar sound utilizing a 1961 Fender Precision Bass amplified through tubes. The sound is overdriven, powerful and very aggressive. This style and approach is particularly evident during his stint with King Crimson from 1972 until 1974. Known initially for his powerful bass guitar sound, Wetton's vocal and songwriting abilities garnered attention with his work in the band Asia in the early 1980s. Early recorded highlights of Wetton's career include King Crimson's Larks' Tongues In Aspic (1973), Starless And Bible Black (1974), Red (1974), UK's self-titled album (1978) (reuniting the King Crimson rhythm section of Wetton and Bill Bruford) and Asia's self-titled album (1982), the last being the biggest seller of his career. In 1986 he contributed also to Phenomena II and had a number 1 hit with the single "Did it all for Love" in South America. Since the early 1990s, Wetton has released four solo albums (Voice Mail/Battle Lines, Arkangel, Sinister/Welcome to Heaven, and Rock of Faith), and a number of live recordings from his solo tours around the world. Wetton also created the ICON project with fellow Asia bandmate Geoff Downes. The duo recorded two studio albums of original material (Icon and Icon II: Rubicon) and one live album (Icon Live - Never In A Million Years) from their ICON European tour. Wetton has done extensive work as a session musician, especially notable is his work with Brian Eno, Bryan Ferry and Phil Manzanera. Wetton rejoined the other original members of Asia (Downes, Steve Howe and Carl Palmer) in early 2006 to announce a 25th anniversary world tour. This line-up performed a series of dates in the United States in September 2006, and in the United Kingdom in November/December 2006. The band will also spend much of 2007 on the road, with shows already scheduled for North and South America, Europe and, of course, Asia. A new Asia studio album, the original band's first since 1983's Alpha, is currently being recorded. Wetton has struggled with alcoholism in the past. In 1983, while on tour with Asia, due to his drinking problem Wetton was replaced in the band by ex-King Crimson bassist and vocalist Greg Lake (both of whom are similar in vocal styling). At the present time, Wetton declares himself sober. In August 2007 Wetton underwent heart surgery which placed the remainder of Asia's 2007 tour and recording plans on hold until he recovers. The band, including Wetton, have now rescheduled dates and are currently recording their new studio album. Wetton died in his sleep at a hospice in Bournemouth, Dorset on 31 January 2017, from colon cancer. He was survived by his wife Lisa, son Dylan, brother Robert and mother Margaret (Peggy). Discography Solo * Caught In The Crossfire (1980) * King's Road 1972-1980 (1987) * Chasing The Deer (1994) * Chasing The Dragon (1994) * Battle Lines (1994) * Akustika - Live In America (1996) * Arkangel (1997) * Hazy Monet (Live In New York City) (1998) * Live In Tokyo 1997 (1998) * Sub Rosa - Live In Milan (1999) * Nomansland (1999) * Live At The Sun Plaza Tokyo 1999 (2000) * Sinister (2001) * Rock Of Faith (2003) * Live In Osaka (2003) * Agenda (2004) * Amata (2004) Family Albums * Music In A Doll's House (1968) * Family Entertainment (1969) * A Song For Me (1970) * Anyway (1970) * Old Songs New Songs (1971) * Fearless (1971) * Bandstand (1972) * It's Only A Movie (1973) * BBC Radio 1 Live In Concert (1991) * Family Live (2003) * BBC Radio Volume 1: 1968-69 (2004) * BBC Radio Volume 2: 1971-73 (2004) Family Compilations * Best Of Family (1974) * From Past Archives (1981) * It's Only A Movie / Fearless (1989) * As & Bs (1992) * Anthology (2000) * A Family Selection (2000) * Music In A Doll's House / Family Entertainment (2003) * Old Songs New Songs (2005) * The Very Best Of Roger Chapman & Family (2005) Family Singles & EPs * Scene Through The Eye Of A Lens (1967) * Me My Friend (1968) * Second Generation Woman (1968) * No Mule's Fool (1969) * Today (1970) * Strange Band (1970) * Larf And Sing (1971) * Sat'd'y Barfly (1971) * In My Own Time (1971) * Between Blue And Me (1971) * Burlesque (1972) * My Friend The Sun (1973) * Boom Bang (1973) * Sweet Desiree (1973) * It's Only A Movie (1973) * The Peel Sessions (1989) Uriah Heep Studio Albums * Very 'eavy... Very 'umble (1970) * Salisbury (1971) * Look At Yourself (1971) * Demons & Wizards (1972) * The Magician's Birthday (1972) * Sweet Freedom (1973) * Wonderworld (1974) * Return To Fantasy (1975) * High And Mighty (1976) * Firefly (1977) * Innocent Victim (1977) * Fallen Angel (1978) * Conquest (1980) * Abominog (1982) * Head First (1983) * Equator (1985) * Raging Silence (1989) * Different World (1991) * Sea Of Light (1995) * Sonic Origami (1998) * Wake The Sleeper (2008) Uriah Heep Live Albums * Uriah Heep Live (1973) * Live At Shepperton '74 (1986) – recorded 1974 * Live In Europe 1979 (1986) – recorded 1979 * Live In Moscow (1988) * Spellbinder Live (1996) * King Biscuit Flower Hour Presents In Concert (1997) – recorded 1974 * Spellbinder (1999) * Future Echoes Of The Past (2000) * Acoustically Driven (2001) * Electrically Driven (2001) * The Magician's Birthday Party (2002) * Live In The USA (2003) * Magic Night (2004) * Between Two Worlds (2005) Uriah Heep Compilations * Anthology (1986) * Lady In Black (1994) * The Lansdowne Tapes (1994) * A Time Of Revelation (1994) * Uriah Heep: The Collection (2000) * Remasters: The Official Anthology (2001) * 20th Century Masters: The Millennium Collection - The Best Of Uriah Heep (2001) * Rainbow Demon: Live & In the Studio 1994-1998 (2004) * Chapter & Verse '' (2005) * ''Very Best Of Uriah Heep '' (2006) * ''Easy Livin': Singles A's & B's '' (2006) * ''Loud, Proud & Heavy: The Very Best Of Uriah Heep (2007) * The Absolute Best Of Uriah Heep (2009) Uriah Heep EPs * The Abominog Junior EP (1982) * Stay On Top (EP) (1983) * Rockarama (EP) (1985) * Easy Livin' (EP) (1988) * Lady In Black (EP) (1988) * Blood Red Roses (EP) (1989) * Hold Your Head Up (EP) (1989) * Come Away Melinda (EP) (2001) Uriah Heep Singles * Gypsy (1970) * Wake Up (Set Your Sights) (1970) * High Priestess (1971) * Lady In Black (1971) * Look At Yourself (1971) * I Wanna Be Free (1971) * The Wizard (1972) * Easy Livin' (1972) * Spider Woman (1972) * Sweet Lorraine (1972) * July Morning (Live) (1973) * Stealin' (1973) * Seven Stars (1973) * Something Or Nothing (1974) * Prima Donna (1975) * Return To Fantasy (1975) * Woman Of The World (1976) * One Way Or Another (1976) * Sympathy (1977) * Wise Man (1977) * Free Me (1977) * Come Back To Me (1978) * Love Or Nothing (1978) * Carry On (1980) * Love Stealer (1980) * Think It Over (1980) * That's The Way It Is (1982) * Lonely Nights (1983) * Stay On Top (1983) * Rockarama (1985) * Poor Little Rich Girl (1985) * Easy Livin' (Live) (1988) * Hold Your Head Up (1989) * Blood Red Roses (1989) * Heartless Land (1998) Uriah Heep Videos/DVDs * Easy Livin' - A History Of Uriah Heep (1985) * Raging Through The Silence (1989) * The Legend Continues... (2000) * Acoustically Driven (2001) * Sailing The Sea Of Light (2001) * Moscow And Beyond (2002) * The Magician's Birthday Party, Live (2002) * Gypsy (2003) * Live In The USA (2003) * Rock Legends (2003) * Live, The Byron Era (2004) * Magic Night, Live (2004) * The Ultimate Anthology (2004) * Between Two Worlds - Live In London (2005) * The Hensley Years 1970-1980 (2005) * Live Broadcasts (2006) Wishbone Ash Studio Albums * Wishbone Ash (1970) * Pilgrimage (1971) * Argus (1972) * Wishbone Four (1973) * There's The Rub (1974) * Locked In (1976) * New England (1976) * Front Page News (1977) * No Smoke Without Fire (1978) * Just Testing (1980) * Number The Brave (1981) * Twin Barrels Burning (1982) * Raw To The Bone (1985) * Nouveau Calls (1987) * Here To Hear (1989) * Strange Affair (1991) * Illuminations (1996) * Trance Visionary (1997) * Psychic Terrorism (1998) * Bare Bones (1999) * Bona Fide (2002) * Clan Destiny (2006) * First Light (2007) * Power of Eternity (2007) Wishbone Ash Live Albums * Live From Memphis (1972) (US promo album) * Live Dates (1973) * Live In Tokyo (1979) (released in Japan only) * Live Dates 2 (1980) * The Ash Live in Chicago (1992) * Runaway (1994) * Live in Geneva (1995) * Live Timeline (1997) (recorded 1991 and 1970) * The King Will Come (1999) (recorded 1976 and 1973) * Live Dates 3 (2000) * Almighty Blues: London and Beyond (2003) * Live On XM Satellite Radio (2005) * Live In Hamburg (2007) * Argus "Then Again" Live (2008) Wishbone Ash Compilations * Classic Ash (1977) * Time Was - The Wishbone Ash Collection (1993) * Blowin' Free - The Best Of Wishbone Ash (1994) * Pilgrimage / Argus (1995) * Distillation (1997) * Rock Masterpiece Collection (1997) * The Best Of Wishbone Ash (1997) * The Archive Series Volume One (1998) * The Archive Series Volume Two (1998) * The Archive Series Volume Three (1999) * New England / Front Page News (1999) * Wishbone Four / There's The Rub / Front Page News (1999) * Wishbone Ash (1999) * Twin Axe Warriors (2000) * Gold Dates (2004) * Tracks (2004) * Tracks 2 (2004) * Lost Pearls (2004) * Time Was - The Live Anthology (2004) * Backbones (2004) * Locked In / New England (2005) * Tracks 3 (2007) Wishbone Ash Singles * Blind Eye (1971) * Jail Bait (1971) * No Easy Road (1972) * So Many Things To Say (1973) * Hometown (1974) * F.U.B.B. (1975) * Silver Shoes (1975) * Outward Bound (1976) * Front Page News (1977) * Goodbye Baby, Hello Friend (1977) * Phoenix (1977) * Come In From The Rain (1978) * You See Red (1978) * Come On (1979) * Helpless (Live) (1980) * Living Proof (1980) * Get Ready (1981) * Underground (1981) * Engine Overheat (1982) * My And My Guitar (1982) * No More Lonely Nights (1982) * Cell Of Fame (1985) * People In Motion (1985) * In The Skin (1988) * Cosmic Jazz (1989) Wishbone Ash Videos/DVDs * Phoenix (Video) (1983) * Live (1990) * 20th Anniversary Concert, Bristol (2001) * Live Dates 30th Anniversary Edition (2001) * 25th Anniversary At The Marquee (Legends Of Rock) (2003) * Almighty Blues - London & Beyond (2003) * Rock Legends (2003) * Inside Wishbone Ash 1970-2004 (2004) * Phoenix Rising (2004) * Live In Las Vegas (2004) * Live Broadcasts (2006) * Live In Hamburg (2007) John Wetton & Richard Palmer-James * Monkey Business 1972-1997 (1998) John Wetton & Ken Hensley * More Than Conquerors (2002) * One Way Or Another (2002) Mogul Thrash * Mogul Thrash (1971) Wetton Manzanera * Wetton Manzanera (1987) Jack Knife * I Wish You Would (1979) Category:King Crimson Band Members